Horóscopo al estilo Saint Seiya
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Compatibilidad, características, elementos e interrelaciones entre los caballeros. YAOI/HUMOR/PARODIA/ROMANCE/ASTROLOGÍA. SEGUNDO HORÓSCOPO DEATH MASK X AFRODITA
1. Camus x Milo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.

La temática de los horóscopos le pertenece a _Aniih-san_ , tengo su autorización para escribirlos en este fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Leve lenguaje soez, yaoi, leve ooc, Camus x Milo.

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Escorpión.**

 **Elemento:Agua.**

 **Significado:** _Sexo, energía sexual, aberraciones sexuales, penetración, sufrimientos, liberación espiritual (?)._

Es considerado unos de los signos más emblemáticos debido a la gran variedad de formas a través de las cuales se puede expresar:

—¡ _Hey Camus! Quien fuera vampiro para que me clavaras esa estaca._

—…

 **oOo**

Si Escorpio se deja llevar por su instinto como si se convirtiese en Ave Fénix para resurgir de sus cenizas, el nativo siempre será capaz de renegarse y empezar algo totalmente nuevo.

— _Milo, inténtalo de nuevo, las matemáticas son complejas pero muy bonitas._

— _¿Sabes qué Camus? Mejor olvidemos esto... ¡Ahora quiero aprender física!_

— _A veces me pregunto si tus neuronas funcionan.—Camus bufó._

 **oOo**

Interesados por cualquier cosa que parezca profunda o misteriosa.

— _¿Qué será lo que el patriarca guarda en esa habitación?—dijo observando una puerta que estaba totalmente sellada por fuera y con un rótulo que decía: "Mantenga su distancia"._

— _No es de tu incumbencia, vámonos Milo._

— _¡Ay Camus! Yo iré a ver._

 **oOo**

Poseen datos de curación con las que puede ayudarse tanto así mismo como a otros.

— _¡Hey Milo! Tenías razón, esto es de bastante ayuda._

— _Lo vez Aioria, nada que las cervezas no puedan remediar, en especial si se trata de un dolor._

 **oOo**

Pasar por alto sus propias debilidades mientras que normalmente se muestran muy duros con las que observan los demás.

— _Milo ¿en serio estás llorando? No sabía que Titanic te ponía sensible._

— _¡No estoy llorando gato estúpido! Solo es que me arden los ojos.—Aioria le miró receloso y solo se limitó a decir._ — _Como digas._

 **oOo**

Viven lamentando y exagerando desaires, desprecios y males que los demás le han proferido:

— _¡Eres un insensible! ¡Ojala y tengas un suplicio como el mío!_

— _No inventes Milo, solo te dejamos encerrado unos segundos._

— _¡Maldito! Sabes que odio la oscuridad._

 _"No sé cómo diablos llego a ser caballero dorado"—pensó Kanon._

 **oOo**

Escorpión es el símbolo del sexo y son muy apasionados y buenos amantes.

 _—Sab-sabes... Nunca nadie me ha... Hecho sentir tan vivo... — dijo Camus en la oreja del escorpiano._

 _—Y nunca nadie lo hará—.Respondió Milo, seguido de besarlo._

 **Acuario.**

 **Elemento: Aire.**

 **Significado:** _Amigos, trabajo en equipo, maestros, sabiduría, conocimiento, revueltas, **revolución social.**_

Honestos y leales **(?)** originales, independientes, intelectuales y tienden a llevar la contraria.

— _Camus, mañana se acabará el mundo._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?—indagó, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y fijo su mirada en la del escorpiano, quien realmente se veía preocupado._

— _Habrá eclipse solar._

— _¿Y eso qué?_

— _Moriremos todos, Camus._

— _¿Por un eclipse?—su compañero no podía ser más bruto._

— _Kiki dijo que se acabaría el mundo porque el sol se acercaría demasiado._

 _Correción, si podía ser más bruto, Camus se masajeo las sienes y finalmente habló._

— _Milo, lo único que ocurre es la interposición de la luna entre el sol y la tierra._

— _De todas formas vamos a morir, sino es por el sol será por la fuerza gravitacional de la luna._

— _No vamos a morir por eso._

— _Que sí Camus._

— _Que no._

— _Sí._

— _No._

— _¡Que sí!_

—¡ _Sal de mi templo!_

— _Era una broma Camus, déjame quedarme_.

 **oOo**

No comprenden la complejidad emocional de algunas personas, es exuberante y vivo, puede llegar a esconder su personalidad bajo un aire frívolo.

— _¡¿Por qué no me llamas?! ¡¿A caso no te importo?! ¡Tu significas mucho para mí Camus— a Milo le volvía a dar sus ataques de celos y desesperación por el francés, éste último le miraba con aburrimiento._

— _No te llame porque estaba ocupado, y que no te hable seguido no significa que no me importes._

— _¡Ay lo siento Camus! Es que me preocupo por ti._

 _El francés abrazó al griego, la verdad le hacía muy feliz tener a ese idiota a su lado, Milo significaba mucho para él._

 **oOo**

Se caracterizan por su gran convicción y sentido de la verdad, son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones.

— _Se ve horrendo._

— _Pero antes habías dicho que mi cabello se veía bien con este estilo — Milo se había hecho una coleta de caballo._

— _Sí, pero no lo había visto bien._

— _hmp.. — fue lo único que emitió Milo._

 **oOo**

Pueden ser petulantes y violentos cuando se sienten dentro de un caos y poner en acción sus ánimos revolucionarios.

 **Hace años en el coliseo.**

— _Estos entrenamientos están muy pesados — dijo un pequeño Aioria._

— _Lo... Sé — respondió Ángelo niño, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente._

— _Yo pienso que lo que necesitamos es... ¡Revolución!—alzó la voz Camus, con el puño izquierdo levantado._

— _Camus, creo que te hizo daño leer_ _El manifiesto Comunista._

 **oOo**

Si se les engaña, su castigo es terrible.

— _Así que, ¿te hiciste el enfermo sólo para que yo te hiciera todo y no hacer nada tú? —Camus estaba molesto, haber ordenado todo el octavo templo por nada, no le había agradado._

— _¡Discúlpame! ¡No lo vuelo a hacer Camus!_

 _El galo medito un poco, no podía matarlo, ni Hades querría al escarabajo allá y además que Athena había prohibido los enfrentamientos entre compañeros._

— _¿Sabes qué? Por esa razón, no tendremos nada de relaciones durante un mes. — Camus se dio la vuelta y salió del templo de Escorpio, Milo palideció._

—¡ _Camus no te pases_ _!_

No entregan su alma con facilidad pero una vez que ama, se convertirá en un amante dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su pareja.

 **Compatibilidad.**

 **Agua Aire.**

La compatibilidad es bastante baja: los escorpios son muy intensos y emocionales, a diferencia de los acuarios que son fríos y distantes.

— _¡Te amo Camus! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!_

— _Yo igual Milo..._

—…

 **oOo**

Pero tanto Escorpio como Acuario son signos muy decididos y no les importa afrontar desafíos, son grandes comunicadores entre ellos y esto ayuda a que los niveles de tolerancia suban. Son detectives natos por lo cual ambos disfrutan compartir sus secretos más íntimos, aumentando la confianza y la armonía entre estos, logrando una estabilidad en su relación.

— _Camus tengo que decirte algo... Puede que suene estúpido, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento más seguro y confiado en mi mismo. — el mencionado por primera vez desde hace tiempo, sonrió, una de esas sonrisas cautivadoras y sinceras, una sonrisa que sólo Milo podía provocar._

— _Yo también siento lo mismo por ti Milo. — el griego mostró una amplia sonrisa, sin más se le abalanzó al francés, quedando encima de éste._

 **oOo**

 **Fin.**

Espero les haya gustado y puedan darme su opinión, Camus es mi personaje favorito y esta pareja es mi OTP XD los adoro.

Gracias por leer, pasen un excelente día.

¿Reviews?

 **Próximo horóscopo:** _Mascara de Muerte x Afrodita._


	2. Death Mask x Afrodita

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

La temática de los horóscopos le pertenece a _Aniih-san_ , tengo su autorización para escribirlos en éste fandom.

 **Advertencia** : Leve lenguaje soez, leve ooc, yaoi, Death Mask x Afrodita.

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Piscis.**

 **Elemento: Agua.**

 **Significado:** imaginación, intuición, sensibilidad, redención, iluminación, síntesis,confusión, limitación, encierros, retiros, reclusiones, enfermedades crónicas, desgracias, enemigos ocultos, potencialidades y debilidades ocultas o desconocidas, miedos, complejos.

I _maginativos, sensibles y amables. Sienten compasión hacia los demás, son intuitivos, idealistas, saben guardar secretos y les gusta estar solos para soñar._

 _—Afrodita, ¿estás enojado?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Seguro?_

 _—Completamente._

 _Máscara le observo por unos instantes, sabía que su compañero tendía a recluirse en su templo cuando algo le desagradaba, principalmente cuando era el centro de las bromas de su compañero. Así que se incorporo en su templo._

 _—¿Por qué viniste? ¿Te lo pidió Shura? — indagó el sueco._

 _—Ah... Como crees...—Vaciló._

 _—No soy tonto Máscara._

 _—Bueno sí.—él me dijo.—Pero yo quería venir a pedirte perdón._

 _—¡Como jodes!_

 ** _oOo_**

Tienen una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable; mientras no sobrepasen los límites tolerancia.

 _—Máscara, ten cuidado con las rosas por favor.— Afrodita se encontraba regando sus demás flores, mientras que su compañero estaba elevando un cometa como todo hombre que carecía de madurez. Además que el templo de Piscis era uno de los dos más altos y allí se elevaban mejor._

 _—Ay si..._

 _—¡Ángelo ten cuidado con mis petunias!—le regaño al estar a punto de pisotearlas._

 _—¡Ya te dije que sí!_

 _Sin fijarse pateo una buena parte de rosales todo por no mirar donde rayos ponía sus pies._

 _Inmediatamente sintió como el cosmos del sueco se elevaba, de hecho se estaba elevando demasiado._

 _¡Oh rayos!_

 _—Como que es mejor que me vaya, ¿no?_

 _—¡Sal de aquí maldito cangrejo idiota!_

 **oOo**

Son muy emotivos, imaginativos e intuitivos, llamándoles poderosamente la atención los temas misteriosos.

 _Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del pisciano, hace mucho que no tenían intimidad pero después de terminar las misiones que les encargaba el patriarca, les había quedado una noche libre._

 _—¿No quisieras probar algo nuevo Death?—le susurró en el oído._

 _El mencionado le miró con una sonrisa pícara, su compañero le conocía bien, así que cualquier idea que se le cruzara por la mente, terminaría por aceptarla._

 _—¿Qué tienes pensado?_

 _—¿Has escuchado del Shibari-Bondage? Al principio me pareció muy enigmático, así que decidí probarlo._

 _A Death Mask le gustaban esas cosas, de hecho se podría decir que las adoraba pero Afrodita nunca había aceptado, hasta ahora._

 _—Trae las cuerdas.—ordenó el italiano._

 _—Claro._

 ** _oOo_**

No les gusta mucho los cambios, ni las sorpresas que conlleven a una transformación grande en su vida y sus costumbres.

 _Afrodita se dirigió al templo de cáncer, puesto que Death Mask le había citado allí, diciéndole que le tenía una noticia. Entró en el lugar y le habló desde allí._

 _—Death._

 _—Ven a la habitación.—respondió el otro, como el italiano le había indicado llegó donde él se encontraba, al principio le miró curioso, ¿Por qué rayos había una cuna?_

 _—He decido dar un paso más de nuestra relación, así que... ¡Seremos padres!_

 _Para Afrodita fue como se le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada, "Seremos padres" fue lo que resonó en su cabeza._

 _—¿Qué?_ _—_ _preguntó de inmediato._

 _—Adopté a un bebe, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, para criarlos juntos.—Death Mask se veía emocionado con todo eso, ¿Realmente era ese su Death Mask?_

 _Afrodita despertó agitado y empapado de sudor, que cosas tan bizarras soñaba cuando comía dulces a media noche._

 _—Gracias a Athena solo fue un mal sueño...—sí, menos mal había sido sólo un sueño, él no estaba preparado para cambios tan drásticos ni él ni Death, además éste último odiaba a los niños._

 ** _oOo_**

 **Cáncer**

 **Elemento: Agua.**

 **Significado:** sensibilidad **(?)** protección, amor, seguridad, hogar, padres, raíces, infancia, tradiciones, creatividad, reserva, sentimientos, emociones, imaginación, genética, naturaleza.

Tratan de ocultar sus propios sentimientos en un esfuerzo por evitar los conflictos.

 _Death Mask adoraba jugar Black Jack, es más era un experto, esa tarde había decidido ir al casino junto con Shura, y un individuo de negocios le había propuesto una partida, el juego avanzó bien, ya en la última ronda, Death Mask había ganado pero el sujeto no estuvo de acuerdo y se puso a la defensiva._

 _—¡No me jodas maldito! ¡Es obvio que yo te gane! Acepta tu derrota—habló el italiano eufórico._

 _—Ni lo sueñes, haz hecho trampa—Death se estaba enfadando demasiado, quería agarrar al tipo del cuello y estrangularlo._

 _Después de un par de insultos decidió retirarse sin decir ni una palabra más, a pesar que el tipo se mofaba de él._

 _—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Shura._

 _—Sí... Es mejor dejar así las cosas._

 ** _oOo_**

Les encanta la seguridad y el calor de su hogar. Para los hombres Cáncer su hogar es como un nido, un lugar a donde ir cuando es demasiado el estrés de su trabajo, su refugio personal.

— _Death, has pasado encerrado todo el día.—Afrodita observó la sala del mencionado—Debes ordenar acá._

 _—Es que aquí me siento bien..._

 _—Además... ¿Por qué estás sin ropa?_

 _—No preguntes sólo goza.— dijo sonriendo de forma pícara. Afrodita le miro serio. — Ay es que está haciendo calor, y no quiero salir por el ajetreo de que no sé quién carajos vendrá al Santuario, todo ese asunto me estresa._

 _—Pero limpia al menos, tienes tanta basura acá y... No sabía que tenías una mascota —Afrodita miro con curiosidad._

 _—Ah, no yo no tengo mascota._

 _—¿Y qué es eso que se está moviendo?_

 _El italiano miró con horror, ¡¿qué rayos era esa cosa negra que se movía entre la basura?!_

 _—¡No jodas corre!_

 _Después de haber salido despavoridos del templo, se quedaron en las gradas de éste._

 _—Ahora vez porque es importante limpiar.—Death Mask asintió._

 _—¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? —preguntó Aioria, quien venía subiendo las gradas. —¿Por qué estás desnudo? Ah no me digan que ya estaban haciendo sus cosas, eh— y esbozo una sonrisa pícara y sugerente._

 _Y ahí Máscara comprobó que para estar en su nido de paz debía limpiar y ponerse ropa._

 ** _oOo_**

Desde afuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos; pero en la intimidad pueden ser personas totalmente distintas; sensibles sobre todo con aquellas a quienes quiere.

 _—Te notó muy callado, ¿Sucede algo?_

 _La voz de Afrodita resonó en su cabeza, desde hace un par de meses que Athena les había perdonado todo y habían vuelto a tener una oportunidad de morar otra vez entre los mortales. Recordó perfectamente ese día en que cuatro de sus compañeros y él murieron, no pudo despedirse ni de Afrodita ni de Shura puesto que pensó aue saldría victorioso. No quería volver a pasar por una situación así._

 _—No es nada...—suspiró. —Es solo que, no quiero que te pase nada._

 _Afrodita le miró confuso._

 _—A veces las misiones son difíciles, y no es que dude de ti, solo que quiero que estés a salvo... Es todo._

 _Afrodita sonrió y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del italiano._

 _—No me pasará nada, además nos tenemos a nosotros para cuidarnos._

 _Death Mask le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, el sueco realmente se sentía afortunado, a veces se mostraba terco, hostil y reticente, pero cuando estaba con él cambiaba, y le agradaba saber que él era una de las pocas personas que conocía al verdadero Ángelo._

 **oOo**

Los Cáncer son muy polémicos y se enfadan constantemente. Se les hace muy difícil reconocer que han cometido errores.

 _—¡Que yo no fui!_

 _—Pero si te vimos, ¡Carajo Death! Admítelo.—le dijo Aioria._

 _Milo, Death Mask y Aioria, estaban retenidos en el salón del patriarca, puesto que los tres que al parecer actuaban como chicos en la secundaria se les había ocurrido hacer una "pequeña" reunión en el Santuario, que había terminado en una pelea con el crimen organizado._

 _—Ya sé que tengo que ver en esto, pero yo jamás me equivocó, nunca invite a ninguna mafia siciliana a que viniera._

 _—Lo hiciste cuando estabas borracho.—contestó Milo._

 _—Que no._

 _—Sí._

 _—No._

 _—Sí._

 _—¡Ya cállense! —dictó Shion.— El punto es que Death Mask los trajo, y ahora hay que negociar con ellos para que nos devuelvan a la mitad de sus compañeros._

 _Los tres gruñeron, y que habían pensado en hacer un intercambio con la mafia, sus caballeros por una gran cantidad de dinero._

 _Vaya que el alcohol les hacía perder la cabeza._

 **oOo**

 **Compatibilidad.**

 **Agua- Agua.**

Piscis y Cáncer pueden tanto divertirse, conversar o trabajar juntos, siempre al ritmo de una armoniosa melodía.

 _—¿Sabes? A pesar que a veces solo te invite a hacer o hablar pendejadas, eres con quien más las disfruto._

 _—¡Ay que romántico! —respondió Afrodita con claro sarcasmo. Luego sonrió. —Eres tonto, pero de alguna forma las cosas junto a ti siempre me salen bien, como si estuviéramos conectados._

 _Death lo abrazo._

 ** _oOo_**

La atracción entre ambos nativos es instantánea y llamativa. Parecen entenderse entre ellos mejor de lo que se entienden los restantes mortales.

 _—Seguro qué ¿Afrodita está bien? No se molesto por lo que le dijiste._

 _—Está bien, no te preocupes Shura. Pero nosotros así nos llevamos, no se lo toma en serio._

 _—Si tú lo dices._

 _A veces la forma de cortejar de Death Mask solía ser un poco grosera y un tanto vulgar, él era así, y Afrodita lo aceptaba totalmente, así que las formas de halagar del italiano ya eran parte de su diario vivir, y no le molestaban._

 ** _oOo_**

El romanticismo generado entre ambos será capaz de impedir que la rutina apague la pasión. Los dos signos son familiares por lo que un futuro juntos será un plan asegurado.

 _—Muchas gracias por todo, Death._

 _—No es nada.— respondió._

 _Death Mask había preparado una hermosa cena, después de pasar leyendo y viendo un sin fin de vídeos a cerca de la gastronomía sueca, finalmente aprendió y quiso hacer algo especial para Dita, en honor a su aniversario. A pesar de haber tenido unos días ajetreados para ambos._

 _—De hecho te agradezco yo a ti, por aceptarme como soy._

 _—Las demás personas no ven en ti lo que yo veo, eres muy importante para mi Máscara, yo te amo._

 _—Y yo a ti Afrod_ ita.

 **Fin**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Treinta y cinco años después y yo aparezco de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado, perdon si hay errores, la aplicación me cambias muchas cosas. Adivinen qué, este **sábado 09 de septiembre** Shun y yo estaremos cumpliendo años n_n' so, feliz casi cumpleaños a nosotros.

Me despido, gracias por su apoyo.

Proxima pareja **MuxShaka.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
